Tributes Have Found Face Book
by artist quest
Summary: The tributes and other charactors talk through FaceBook. If you are looking for a laugh then read this fic. I also added some poems that I wrote ddont laugh to hard I was never good at writing poems.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry this story is so short the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**This is just for you pure entertainment so enjoy. I might not**_

_**add another chapter soon because I will be working on my other**_

_**fics so yea enjoy.**_

* * *

**Face book**

**Name**: Clove Senera

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Female...Duh

**Relationship status**: Cato Skinner, Love yah

**Status Update**: Just got bashed in the head by a rock.

* * *

**Cato**: Are you not dead.

**Clove:** Don't mess with me Cato, at least I didn't get pushed of the cornucopia by a wimp.

**Cato:** Watch it...that's a touchy subject.

**Glimmer:** You guys are stupid.

**Clove**: At least I have a brain.

**Cato:** Last time I checked it got smashed.

_Thresh likes this._

**Cato**: Don't make me kill you again Thresh...only I can make fun of Clove.

**Clove:** Yea, wait what.

**Katniss**: You guys need to be checked for diseases because I can already name some.

* * *

**Marvel:** I hate face book it`s so confusing.

**Glimmer:** Only smart people can figure it out.

**Katniss:** Can you figure it out.

**Glimmer:** Maybe

**Peeta:** I love you Katniss.

**Katniss:** Yea I updated Face Book saying that.

**Clove:** That was really random last time I checked we were talking about Glimmer`s stupidness.

**Cato:** Yea I know the new topic makes me want to puke.

**Katniss:** You know you love me.

**Peeta:** BACK AWAY FROM MY WOMAN,

**Cato:** Chill Peeta I hate this weird fire Bitch.

**Prim:** What's a Bitch?

**Katniss:** Good Job Cato.

**Cato:** Thank you my darling.

**Katniss:** Whatever.

**Prim:** SO what does it mean?

**Katniss:** It is another word for bananas but it is illegal to say it so don't...okay?

**Prim:** Okay that makes sense.

**Clove:** I am currently LMFAO.

* * *

**Haymitch:** vakukidgu... I am really drunk.

**Effie:** NO surprise there.

**Peeta: **You need to lay off the drinks dude.

**Clove:** Dude? Your cool.

**Peeta:** I know its hard to admit but its soo true.

**Cato:** I think she was being sarcastic.

**Clove:** Thank you.

**Peeta:** Whats sarcasam?

**Johana:** Search it up.

* * *

**Cinna:** Whats up everyone.

**Cato:** The sky.

**Katniss:** Wow your cool.

**Peeta:** I belive she is being sarcastic.

**Clove:** Thanks tips how did you know?

**Peeta:** I searched it up.

**Marvel:** I dont get how someone so stupid could survive the Hunger Games.

**Foxface:** Well obviosly they cant becasue you died.

**Clove:** I dont think being smart helped in your case Foxface.

**Foxface:** I lasted longer than him.

**Cato:** No surprise there.

**Marvel:** You people are rude human beings.

* * *

**Snow:** Whats up home dogs.

**Cato:** What are you saying old man?

**Snow:** I searched it up its the cool way of speaking.

**Katniss:** Wow your cool.

**Clove:** Whats with you and cool?

**Katniss:** You started it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**artist quest**


	2. Face book

_**Thank you so much for reviewing. This chapter is for those of you who did review.**_

* * *

Face Book

**Name: **Effie Trinket

**Age**:*cough* 20 *cough*****

**Gender: **Female

**Relationship Status: **Single thank you very much.

**Status Update: **Just spilled water on my table...ahhhhhhhh!

Effie`s Wall

* * *

**Cato:** It's just water...it's not like its poison or something.

**Effie:** It was MAHOGANY.

**Katniss:** Big whoop.

**Clove:** NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUS STUPID TABLE!

**Marvel**: Chill with the Caps Clove.

**Clove:** NEVER I KIND OF BROKE IT BUT...YEA NEVER

**Marvel:** Don't you know how to fix it.

**Clove:** WAIT LET ME TRY.

**Marvel:** You do that Clove.

**Clove:** HKFHBLKmjkf fixed it.

**Peeta:** Bravo Bravo applause for Clove who knows how to fix a key board.

**Cato:** OMG did Lover Boy just use sarcasm for the first time.

**Katniss**: Yea bring the cake out every body.

* * *

**Cato **loves killing people and chopping dummies heads off.

_Comments:_

**Katniss:** You really need to get checked for mental instability.

_**Thresh, Foxface, Rue, Peeta, Prim**_and _**Marvel**_ like this.

**Thresh:** Last time I checked you liked chopping human heads of too.

**Cato:** Right I forgot.

**Cato **loves killing people and copping Thresh`s head off.

**Foxface:** I don't think that`s what he meant.

**Clove:** That's what we received.

* * *

**Rue:** Hey thanks Katniss for making me smell like flowers.

**Katniss:** *sniffle* DEEP IN THE MEDOW, UNDER THE WILLOW, A BED OF GRASS A SOFT GREEN PILLOW, SO LAY DOWN YOUR HEAD AND CLOSE YOUR SLEEPY EYES, AND WHEN AGAIN THEY OPEN THE SUN WILL RISE.

**Marvel:** You guys make me feel so happy inside. It was nice to hear your singing when I died even if you weren't singing to me and you killed me.

**Glimmer:** You are an idiot.

**Marvel:** I`m glad I am appreciated.

**Rue:** Yea...Why did you kill me?

**Marvel:** Kill or be killed right.

**Katniss:** Or in your case kill and be killed.

**Clove:** He`s too dumb to know what that means.

**Marvel:** You are all so judgemental!

* * *

**Name:** Gale Hawthorn

**Age:** My parents haven't bothered to tell me.

**Gender:** Male

**Relationship Status:** I love you Katniss!

**Status Update**: I HATE PEETA, I LOVE KATNISS, I HATE PEETA, And I LOVE KATNISS.

Gale`s wall.

* * *

**Katniss:** Gale I only like you as a friend.

**Peeta:** Oh you heard her.

**Katniss:** Peeta I only like you as a friend.

**Gale:** Haha you just got owned Peeta.

**Haymitch**: bhfdkgsighrgbthj

**Peeta:** Are you drunk again Haymitch?

**Effie:** Isn't he always?

**Peeta:** True that.

**Cato:** Who says true that anymore?

**Prim**:...I do.

**Katniss:** Leave my sister alone Cato.

**Cato:** She's the one that joined the conversation.

**Katniss:** Whatever.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it!**_


	3. Peeta and his pickup lines

_**Nine reviews so quickly...thank you so much. This chapter is for you!**_

* * *

_**Face Book**_

**Name:** Katniss Everdeen

**Age:** I don't really know

**Gender:** Female

**Relationship Status:** I hate Gale and Peeta I wish you would just leave me alone.

**Status Update:** LEAVE ME ALONE...PEETA AND GALE!

* * *

**Peeta:** You know you love me.

**Katniss:** No I really don't.

**Peeta:** Hey Girl what's up? Guess what? It's your lucky day, out if all the girls here I picked you to talk to.

**Katniss:** I would rather you not talk to me.

**Peeta:** If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and I together.

**Katniss:** I would put u and I as far apart as possible!

**Peeta:** Are you lost ma`am because heavens a long way from here.

**Katniss:** No I`m perfectly fine thanks.

**Peeta:** Are you an artist?

**Katniss:** Yes

**Peeta:** What you have to say no! Yes ruins the pickup line.

**Katniss:** Oh is that what that's supposed to be...I thought you were going crazy.

**Peeta:** Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes.

**Katniss:** You can`t see me.

**Peeta:** I can look at your pictures.

**Katniss**: Brb I have to quickly delete all my pictures.

**Peeta:** It's my birthday! How about a kiss?

**Katniss:** It's not really your birthday is it?

**Peeta:** No but how about a kiss anyway?

**Katniss:** I`m not even going to answer that question.

* * *

**Clove:** Hey Peeta how was pickup line camp?

**Peeta:** Nah I knew those pickup lines already.

**Cato:** Oh that's why there soo bad!

**Peeta**: Don`t judge.

**Glimmer**: Judging.

**Peeta:** You guys are teaming up against me it's not fair, next thing you know Marvels going to join in.

**Marvel:** Career power...You know me too well.

**Peeta:** Help me.

**Katniss:** I`ll drop you off at pickup line camp, maybe you can find some that actually work.

**Peeta:** They worked on Shimmer.

**Clove:** Who`s Shimmer?

**Shimmer:** I`m the girl from district 4 remember I was in your alliance.

**Clove:** Doesn't ring a bell.

**Peeta:** Ohhh I love bells.

**Katniss:** God help me.

* * *

_**Finnick **__likes Hairspray, making girls faint and getting eaten by rose smelling mutts._

_Comments:_

**Katniss:** Why do you like being eaten so much?

**Finnick:** Because it is!

**Cato:** I support Finnick getting eaten is soo much fun!

**Clove:** I wish I was eaten instead of getting hit in the head by a rock.

**Katniss:** Do you want me to drive you to your doctor's appointment?

**Clove:** What doctor's appointment?

**Katniss:** The one where you get checked for mental instability.

**Rue:** Does she really need to get checked? Don't we already know?

**Katniss:** So true Rue so true.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	4. What I think about you

_Thank** you so much for reviewing.**_

* * *

Face Book

**Name:** Johanna Mason

**Age**: None of your business bitches!**  
**

**Gender: **Female, if you don't know that then you are too younge to be on Facebook

**Relationship Status:** No or am I.

**Status update:** _Chopping down trees, killing people, beware you may be next_

**Johannas wall**

* * *

**Clove:** Come at be bro, ima career!

**Johanna:** Oh your on.

**Cato:** Dont mess with my Clove, If you ever want to see your head again

**Johanna:** Arent my eyes on my head, so then I will see my head...mwahaha

**Cato:** If you ever want to see your body again!

**Johanna:** Won't I be dead then.

**Cato:** IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE, HEAR, TALK OR SMELL AGAIN THENI WOULD SHUT UP AND STOP MAKING ME MAD

**Johanna:** So scared!

**Cato:** IM GOING TO KILL SOMEONE.

**Glimmer:** Seriously Cato out of all the people you choose me to kill?

* * *

**Rue likes mocking jays singing songs and jumping from tree to tree.**

**__**_Comments:_

**Katniss:** Awww I like you too!_  
_

**Rue:** I ment the bird but okay.

**Katniss:** Nice

* * *

**Clove:** Like for what I think about you!

_Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, Peeta, Rue, Shimmer, Prim and President Snow like this._

**Clove:** Marvel, I think your dumd, stupid, wired and that you have a really stupid name.

**Marvel:** Thank you so much I feel really apriceated.

**Clove:** Your welcome, now Glimmer, I think you are stupid, a dunce and a poser.

**Glimmer:** I'm not a poser!

**Marvel:** Oh yes you are.

**Clove:** Peeta I think your stupid, weak,ugly and a wimp! Rue I think your cute, small, pretty and weird. Shimmer I have no idea who you are. Prim I think you are cute and weak. President snow I think you are cruel, ugly, stupid and weird!

**Cato:** You forgot about me!

**Clove:** Right you are sweet, cruel, sexy and hot!

**Cato:** You got that right!

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it!**_


	5. Poems

_**I am sorry this is not what you expected, just poems I wrote about the hunger games charactors. Tell me what you think, you may even get a laugh when you read my horrible poem writing skills.**_

* * *

_**Poems for the hunger games characters:**_

_**Katniss**_

A bow and an arrow

A mocking bird sings

I guess you could say I look like a sparrow

And I guess my cannon will never ding

_**Peeta**_

I guess I forgot

Real or not real?

I love her very much

Real or not real?

I hope my memory of her comes back

Real or not real?

Because I apparently loved her enough for that

_**Glimmer**_

Flirt and smiles

A sway of my hips

Throwing love away in piles

Putting a finger on my lips

Hanging on his sturdy arm

Whispering in his ear

Using up all my charm

Making Clove turn and sneer

Upon my face her fist meets

I fall out of battle

Not staying on my feet

Getting her back with a football tackle

_**Marvel**_

Across the meadow I seek safety

All comfort lost by her evil hands

I am nothing lately

All comfort lost by her evil hands

It flies through the air piercing her dark skin

All comfort lost by her evil hands

I strive to win and do no wrong but still she fires

All comfort lost at her evil hands

_**Rue**_

Death follows me as I strive

Trying hard to stay alive

From my heaven I come down

Her light sobs are the only sound

As the light leaves my eyes

And cry I do at her hopeless sigh

_**Gale**_

I speak for those who do not weary

And strive for what I believe

A bomb I must make to carry

To take away good lives it seems

_**Clove**_

I feel the hand on my shoulder

Icy blue eyes to return my glare

His muscles are rock like a boulder

And now all he can do is stare

Kneeling down spear in hand

Pleading and caressing my open hand

He never does completely stand

Just as darkness takes me over

_**Cato**_

Don't usually hear my weakness sights

I have only showed it to someone when she was alive

Just as the light leaves her eyes

Brutal bloody Cato I strive

_**Thresh**_

I must say I did not think

That such a guy would ever sink

To the ground he falls at her side

Just as the light leaves her eyes

He follows me as I run

Hiding away from his burning sun

He swings his sword above his head

And finishes me off with 2 words said

_**Fox face**_

Faster I seek

To dumb I speak

I am done with this game

And berries are my only sane

_**Haymitch**_

I may take a bottle

And seven shots too

1 ounce of liquor

A pint of beer too

Maybe a glass of wine

Or rum in a small glass bottle

Save me from my broken heart

Drunk is my only sane part

* * *

_**Okay tell me what you think. I promise to make the charactors read these poems and start talking about them on face book. **_


	6. Marvels a drugy?

_**Sorry this is going to be short. BTW thanks for all the awesome reveiws!**_

* * *

Poems:

**Cato**: Did you guys see those poems?

**Johanna**: Yea there isnt one about me.

**Clove**: Cato can make you one.

**Cato:** Johanna mason smells like poo

Run away when she goes near you

Cause you dont want to stink too

**Glimmer**: EWWWW!

**Johanna:** I hate you.

**Cato:** I love you too.

* * *

**Clove:** Why is my death in more than half of the poems?

**Thresh:** Because it was just soo fun!

**Cato:** Your death was funner.

**Marvel:** I love the word funner!

**Katniss**: Funner isnt a word.

**Marvel:** Yea it is what you smokin?

**Katniss**: Coke.

**Marvel:** I love coke! Wanna share?

**Katniss**: ...

**Cato:** I think she was kidding.

**Clove**: Marvel is a drugy.

**Marvel:** *cough* no Im not *cough*

* * *

**Marvel:** I am not afraid of Katniss!

**Katniss:** You should be oh and I guess my cannon will never ding? Whats that all about?

**Cato:** I WILL MAKE YOUR CANNON DONG!

**Katniss**: Its ding.

**Cato:** Whateves.

* * *

**Snow**: Sup my homies

**Katniss:** Dont make me shoot you again.

**Coin:** I thought you shot me?

**Katniss**: I have lost count of how many people I have killed.

**Clove**: Same

**Cato:** IKR

**Marvel**: I know how you feel.

**Glimmer:** OMFG Katniss you are totally becoming a career.

**Katniss:** Im sorry I dont hang with stupid, weird drugys.

**Cato:** Who said me Clove and Glimmer were drugys?

**Katniss:** Sorry just Marvel.

* * *

**There you go hope this makes you laugh! **

**Sorry for the long wait for more facebook chapters!**


	7. Catos Grandmother

**_Facebook _**

**Peeta: **Did you know that sarcasm helps keep you from telling people what you really think about them.

**Katniss: **Then why do you always say you love me?

**Peeta: **Cause I do.

**Katniss: **Please stop!

**Marvel: **Oh you heard her.

**Cato: **You know what I think?

**Peeta: **What?

**Cato:** That your an idiot and I hate who ever introduced you to sarcasm.

**Clove: **Um...that was me.

**Cato: **OH SHIT! Sorry

* * *

**From Foxface to Marvel: **I wouldn't say your stupid. You are but I wouldn't say it**.**

**Cato: **ROTFLMFAO

**Marvel: **Why thank you so much.

**Glimmer: **I see what she means, that's why I like Cato. Hey Cato wanna get naked later?

**Clove: **Umm Cato do you have something to tell me?

**Cato: **Noo of course not, GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE ALONE GLIMMER!

**Glimmer: **Oh you used my name in capitols I must be important.

**Cato: **SHUT UP OR I WILL SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!

**Glimmer: **Okay pumpkin.

**Cato: **...YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN!

**Glimmer: **Of course I want to see you in bed beside me.

**Foxface: **Some people just are not that smart.

* * *

**Clove to Cato: **Meet me in my room at 7:00 tonight.

**Cato: **Okay I should be out of her at around 6:16.

**Clove: **OUT OF WHO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

**Cato: **Lol I meant there.

**Clove: **Sure you did.

**Cato: **Seriously Clove I did.

**Clove: **Uh okay.

**Peeta: **Love sucks.

**Cato: **Tell me about it.

**Peeta: **Okay one sec.

**Cato: **Im not actually asking you to actually tell me about it.

**Peeta: **Oh okay.

* * *

**Katniss: **Hey Cato what you doing now?

**Cato: **It's official I ate Dora the Explorer.

**Katniss:** ...

**Cato: **Hate! My stupid computer is killing me.

**Clove: **I will just kill you instead.

* * *

**Johanna: **Just read the last messages lol. I rigged Cato's computer. Mwahahahaha

**Clove: **You just had to wait untill I killed him too.

**Johanna: **The point was for him to end up dead**.**

**Cato: **Nicee, and wow Clove nice clean kill. But seriously what girlfriend kills her boyfriend.

**Katniss: **Obviously careers do.

**Marvel: **Soo soo true.

**Haymitch: **ROTFLLLLLMFAO

**Cato: **LLLLL?

**Haymitch: **Wanna bear Cato or a shot or this really cool wineY thing?

**Cato: **Oh he is drunk, lol he has a winey drink.

**Katniss: **Lolololol

* * *

**Annie: **I just spilled water everywhere.

**Finnick: **What happened?

**Cato: **Yea crazy enlighten us.

**Annie: **I was sipping and my mouth moved**.**

**Clove:** LOL

**Haymitch: **Currently getting drunk while ROTFLMFAO**.**

**Effie: **Was the table mahogany?

**Cato: **No one likes mahogany**.**

**Effie: **I do!

**Clove: **No one likes you!

* * *

**Marvel: **Cato`s very hot.

**Katnis: **...Okay

**Marvel: **Not goood looking hot but temperature hot.

**Cato: **I have a fever**.**

**Marvel: **Told you, though yes he does have a quality that most find appealing.

**Glimmer: **Is there something you would like to tell us Marvel?

**Clove: **Is he finally coming out of the closet?

**Marvel: **Im not GAY!

**Clove:** Surreee

* * *

**Gale: **MARRY ME KATNISS!

**Katniss: **No you ate my sister!

**Cato:** Ate?

**Gale: **I blew her up not ate her.

**Katniss:** I meant spewed**.**

**Cato: **Did Johanna get your computer too?

**Betee: **Oh sorry Katniss when Johanna told me to brake this random computer I thought it was a rebel mission.

_Johanna likes this**.**_

**Johanna: **MWAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Enobaria: **Just finished ripping some random persons throat out :)

**Brutus: **Lol it was soo funny! You should have seen it, it was halarious! You should have seen the looks on their faces.

**Katniss: **You make me sick.

**Gale: **A kiss from me would make you feel better!

**Peeta:** Or me not Giant Whale over here.

**Katniss:** Get away from me.

**Harry:** I will protect you!

**Katniss: **Harry Potter...wrong storry.

**Harry: **Opps sorry bye :)

* * *

**Madge:** I love strawberries!

**Katniss: **CORECTION, wild strawberries.

**Gale: **SLAVE LABOR!

**Madge: **We pay you!

**Gale: **I`m still poor.

**Madge: **GOOD!

**Peeta: **It`s becasue you`re a fail and GO MADGE!

**Madge: **Thanks Peeta.

* * *

**Effie: **AHHHHH

**Cato: **What?

**Effie: **Just found a worm in my apple

**Cato: **Finding a worm in you apple is better then finding half a worm in your apple.

**Glimmer: **EWWW has that happened to you?

**Cato: **Yea.

**Glimmer: **What did you do?

**Cato: **I ate it...Duh lol.

**Glimmer: **You disgust me!

**Cato:** GOOD!

**Clove: **Oh that happened to me.

**Effie: **What did you do?

**Clove: **Isnt it obvious...I ate it.

**Katniss: **BRB going to go puke.

**Marvel: **Ohh I did that once.

**Enobaria: **Same.

**Katniss: **Ewww Careera are gross.

**Glimmer:** I didnt eat worms!

**Katniss: **Who stands infront of Panem in a see through dress?

**Glimmers:** Careers do.

**Katniss: **My point exactly.

* * *

**Marvel: **The best thing about being single is sleeping around. You can sleep all over that lonely bed of yours. Left, right, middle, whatever.

**Katniss: **...Okay then.

**Glimmer: **I seriously think he is gay.

**Finnick: **Oh dude I sleep around too, just not in my own bed.

**Cato: **Marvel its okay you can come out of the closet we already know.

**Marvel: **IM NOT GAY!

**Annie: **FINNICK!

**Finnick: **I am going to go run now catch up with ya latter.

* * *

**Prim: **I love singing**.**

**Rue: **Same.

**Cato: **You should hear me sing!

**Clove: **Dont!

**Glimmer: **You may have thought I died by tracker jackers but I died of listening to Cato singing for a long period of time.

**Marvel: **Agreed!

**Cato: **:( I HATE ALL OF YOU!

**Rue: **:( Why me?

**Cato: **Cause your an evil little munchkin.

**Katniss: **Say that again Cato**.**

**Cato: **I`ll pass :)

* * *

**Haymitch: **Claustrophobia is the fear of closed spaces. For example: I am going to the liquor store and I'm scared that it's closed.

**Katniss: **Wow Haymitch I think you should get checked like Clove.

**Haymitch: **Why?

**Katniss: **Cause at this rate your going to die of alchohol poisoning.

**Haymitch: **OOOO That sound funn!

**Katniss: **My point exactly.

* * *

**Katniss to Peeta: **We have so much in common. You want to travel, and I want you to go**.**

**Peeta: **Only if you come with me.

**Katniss: **Lay down close your eyes and dream, then I willl come with you ;)

**Peeta: **Okay brb going to go do that.

**Katniss: **I hope he never wakes up.

* * *

**Cato: **Guess what happened to me the other day**.**

**Clove: **What?

**Cato: **A man came knocking on the door the other day asking for donations to the Old Folks Home. So I gave him my grandmother.

**Katniss: **...

**Peeta:** Ummm

**Katniss: **Careers make me sick.

**Cato: **What I didnt want that wrinkly old hag in my house**.**

**Katniss: **Exactly.

**Clove: **Why do you hate careers so much?

**Katniss: **They tried to kill me.

**Clove: **Do you want me to succeed?

**Katniss: **No

**Clove: **Exactly.

* * *

**Peeta: **I traded 1 doller for 5 pennies**.**

**Katniss: **Why did you do that?

**Peeta: **Because 5 is more then 1.

**Marvel: **Even i`m not that dumb.

**Foxface: **Umm weirdly I agree.

**Marvel: **Score.

**Clove: **Your not good enough to score.

**Marvel: **How?

**Clove: **If you were throwing a spear, I would stand in front of the target so I don`t get hit.

**Peeta: **Burrrn

**Cato: **Lol you just made my day Clove**.**

**Clove: **I just made my own day.

* * *

**Marvel: **Glimmer I am breaking up with you**.**

**Glimmer: **What?

**Marvel: **We can still be friends.

**Glimmer:** Saying, "we can still be friends" after a bad break up is like saying, "the dog died but we can still keep it."

**Marvel: **...Oh

* * *

**Facebook:**

**Name:** Enobaria

**Age:** Beetches

**Gender:** Do you want me to show you?

**Relationship status:** I am in love with...my fangs :)

**Status update: **OMFG JUST KILLED RANDOM PERSON BY RIPPING THEIR THROATS OUT.

* * *

**Katniss:** I`m not even going to comment.

**Peeta: **Tecnically you just did**.**

**Cato: **I think Peeta is getting smarter...and no I dont want to see.

**Enobaira: **You know you want to**.**

**Cato: **I Don`t I know that!

**Enobaria: **Meet at my place at 5:00.

**Cato: **Sorry I`m busy.

**Enobaria: **Doing what?

**Cato; **I need to change my feet.

**Clove: **Wow Cato :p

**Cato: **:-)

* * *

**Thank you soo soo much for all the reveiws, I tryed to make this chapter longer. Just one thing more: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You are the reason I add new chapters everyday, the reason I spend time doing this.**


	8. Behind a Successfull Man

_**Face book**_

**Clove:** Katniss...which name do you like better, Fire Girl, The Girl on Fire, Fire Bitch, Up In Flames or Flame head?

**Katniss: **I like Katniss the best.

**Cato:** That`s not the point.

**Katniss: **That is the point I am giving.

**Glimmer: **You` re confusing me!

**Clove:** Thats because your dum!

**Foxface: **Thanks tips.

**Peeta: **I really think this sarcasum this is getting old.

**Clove: **Hallelujah

* * *

**Rue:** Katniss...will you sing me a song?

**Katniss: **I am running out of songs to sing.

**Clove: **Again Hallelujah ;)

* * *

**Coin: **Why did you shoot me Katniss?

**Marvel: **Yea why?

**Cato:**Please, do explain!

**Clove: **I would be very greatful!

**Squirrel: **Why did you do such a thing?

**Katniss: **Now thats creepy!

* * *

**Glimmer to Marvel: **Girls are like phones. WE love to be held, talked to but if you press the wrong button you will be disconected.

**Marvel: **Harsh

**Glimmer: **Thats what I`m here for :)

**Cato: **Oviously in more ways then one.

* * *

**Foxface to Marvel: **The only reason you get lost in thought is because it`s unfamiliar territory.

**Marvel: **Why are all the hate messages towards me?

**Glimmer: **That`s because your dumb and everyone hates you!

**Rue: **Not everyone.

**Marvel: **You forgive me?

**Rue: **No but I am sure somebody likes you.

**Glimmer: **That sounds impossible.

* * *

**Marvel: **Friendship is like peeing yourself; everyone can see it, but only you can feel the warmth it brings.

**Glimmer: **Gross!

**Clove: **Do you like think of this all day and can`t wait until you get to post it?

**Marvel: **You know me too well :)

**Clove: **...

**Marvel: **JK JK :)

**Glimmer: **Oh okay...

**Clove: **Do you really expect me to believe that?

**Marvel: **Yup.

**Clove: **Okay I do ;)

**Mavel: **Really ?

**Clove: **Oviously not you dumb ass.

* * *

**Cato: **The best part of life is doing what someone told you not to do.

**Clove: **Don`t you dare shave your legs!

**Cato: **Kay thats not fair!

**Clove: **Fair and square pumpkin.

**Glimmer:**How can he be a pumpkin? Hes not even orange.

**Foxface: **I will just add you to my list of retards.

**Glimmer: -_-**

* * *

**Effie: **Words if advice: Behind every succesfull man is a very surprised woman.

**Clove: **Soo true!

**Prim: **Lol I agree.

**Katniss: **Now that I can agree on!

**Glimmer: **Soo true!

**Clove: **Copy cat!

**Foxface: **Effie: you`re officialy off my retards list :)

**Annie: **Hear that finnick!

**Shimmer: **Effie I wish you were my mentor, you`re so smart and truthfull.

**Cato: **...

**Marvel: **Excuse me?

**Finnick: **Thanks hun I can read.

**Annie: **Hmm I would never know.

**Rory: **I appriciate that Prim.

**Gale: **Thank god Madge doesnt believe that.

**Madge:**God Gale who said I didnt?


	9. Ending :

I am just letting all my wondeful readers know that I am completing this story :( I had fun with it but I have other fic to work on, maybe when I am done I will take it up again.


	10. Marvels Butt

~Marvel`s butt~

* * *

**I thought I would post another chapter! :) Hope you guys like it, this doesn`t mean I am completley taking on this fic again but I might up-load some more every so often.**

* * *

**Marvel** Guess what guys? I have gotten over sparkles and pink, and am now in love with Glimmer!

_Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Katniss and 2 others like this._

**Cato**: Is there much of a difference?

**Glimmer**: Aww how sweet (don`t be an ass my darling)

**Cato**: First off I`m not your darling, second if any one uses the word 'darling' to describe me again I will cut them into a million pieces.

**Clove**: Alright pumpkin.

**Cato**: _

**Glimmer**: Those eyes look silly!

**Marvel**: I`ll let you call me darling!

**Clove**: Of course you will...(gay! With~**Cato**)

**Cato**: You read my mind!

**Katniss**: Did I miss it? Has he finally come out of the closet?

**Marvel**: Get off my page you three! With~**Cato, Clove, Katniss**

* * *

**Peeta** Katniss is the loaf of my life, I make bread for her and she loafs me.

**Gale**: Ya she loves you for your bread, not even for personality...or she would have chosen me!

**Peeta**: Rye you so mean to me?

**Gale**: ...your an embarassment!

**Katniss**: Come on Gale! Be nice.

**Gale**: Be nice to my ass!

**Katniss**: ...

**Peeta**: Yup, you`ve got such a winning personality!

* * *

**Rue** Dear Marvel, I`ll be your friend! ...even though you killed me...since you have know one ( we can be besties!)

**Marvel: **Really?...I mean definitly, shouldn`t everyone want to be my friend?

**Clove**: Please name one other person?

**Cato**: Not me!

**Katniss**: No offence, but your a creep!

**Marvel**: Gosh guys, I woke up in a good mood this morning and now I feel so down and upset.

**Glimmer**: Would you like a hug?

**Marvel**: How about a kiss?

**Glimmer**: Sorry I save my kisses for my loving Cato!

**Cato**: And now I`m loving too...

**Clove**: Back off sparkles, or I might need to cut you up into a million pieces and shove you up Marvels butt!

**Marvel**: Why is my butt always brought into things?


End file.
